Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Usagi Yojimbo
The TMNT are teleported to a world of talking animals—the world of Usagi Yojimbo! When the samarai rabbit embarks on a quest to save Japan and the deadly Jei blocks his path, a Turtle team-up may be the only chance for survival! Editions Special Collector's Hardcover by Stan Sakai * 1st printing (Sept. 20, 2017) * Stan Sakai (w & a & c) * 72 pages * $14.99 * Packed with extras like layouts, pin-ups, character studies and more! Expanded Edition hardcover by Stan Sakai * 1st printing (April 11, 2018) * Stan Sakai (w & a & c) * 92 pages * $17.99 * Packed with extras like layouts, pin-ups, character studies and more! * In addition to all the extras from the special collector's hardcover, the Expanded Edition includes the rare Mirage-era story The Treaty, an expanded thumbnail section, and additional page of cover art. * ISBN: 978-1-68405-385-8 Cover A: Stan Sakai * Stan Sakai (w & a & c) * 48 pages * $7.99 Cover B: Sergio Aragonés * Stan Sakai (w & a), Sergio Aragonés © * 48 pages * $7.99 Cover RI: David Petersen * Stan Sakai (w & a), David Petersen © * 48 pages * 1:10 retailer incentive * $7.99 RE Cover: SDCC Diamond Retailer Lunch Exclusive * Stan Sakai (w & a), Kevin Eastman © * 48 pages * Free for those attending the 2017 SDCC Diamond Retailer Lunch RE Cover: Comics & Ponies/Kevin Eastman Fan Club Exclusive * Stan Sakai (w & a), Kevin Eastman © * 48 pages * Wraparound cover * Limited to 250 copies to the general public * $20.00 RE Cover: San Diego Comic Art Gallery exclusive * Stan Sakai (w & a), Kevin Eastman © * 48 pages * Wraparound cover * San Diego Comic Art Gallery exclusive limited to TBD copies * $10.00 Convention Variant Cover: IDW SDCC exclusive * Stan Sakai (w & a), Kevin Eastman © * 48 pages * San Diego Comic Con exclusive limited to 500 copies * Perfect bound spine, though a small number of stapled, saddle stitch bound copies (how most comic books are bound) were sent to Stan Sakai and sold at his SDCC booth, so those are extremely rare, with likely less than a dozen copies or so available * $10.00 RE Cover: Fried Pie/Books-a-Million variant * Stan Sakai (w & a & c) * 48 pages * Limited Print Run of 1,500 Units * $13.00 RE Cover: Other Realms variant * Stan Sakai (w & a & c) * 48 pages * Limited to 500 copies * $12.00 RE Cover: The Sakai Signature variant (softcover) * Stan Sakai (w & a & c) * 48 pages * stansakai.com exclusive * Limited to 250 softcover copies * Limited to 150 hardcover copies (100 regular signed/numbered, and 50 remarques signed/numbered) Due to an error with IDW not ordering this alternate cover with the rest of their regular hardcover order, this one was not produced (with this cover). The first printing of the regular HC sold so well that IDW decided to do a second printing (as an Expanded Edition) and will produce a Sakai Signature variant, but Stan decided to produce a new cover for that release. * $10.00 (softcover) Expanded Edition: The Sakai Signature variant (hardcover) * Stan Sakai (w & a & c) * 92 pages * Early release at WonderCon (March 23, 2018), available on stansakai.com Apr. 01, 2018 * Expanded Edition (see "Expanded Edition" details above) * stansakai.com exclusive * Limited to 500 copies * $18.00 (WonderCon pricing) * $24.95 (stansakai.com pricing, includes signature and quick sketch) Collections Category:Comics Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comics